mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruise Ship Mafia III
| image = File:CuiseShip.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mekal & Brandonb | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = June 16, 2009 | winningfaction = Baddies (Prisoners) | roster =1) Fox 2) Slick 3) Scsw 4) Limey 5) RainThinker 6) Abhisk 7) GMaster479 8) Underground Dan 9) Woon 10) CrazyPainter 11) SomeGuy 12) Prince_Marth85 13) GreyCells 14) Joe's Student | first = scsw | last = Prince_Marth85 | mvp = Prince_Marth85 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mekal & Brandonb based on original design (following Cruise Ship Mafia and Cruise Ship Mafia II). It began on June 16th, 2009 and ended in a Baddie win in N6(July 8, 2009). Game Mechanics The game mechanics are similar to Brandonb's Ultimate Marvel Mayhem series. Rules *The Day: It lasts 24 hours exactly, like always. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched and thrown overboard. *The Night: It will be 18 hours, and we must have all PMs in by that time (though if you’re a little late, I won’t really care). We both have school, so the night post will not be posted at the same time, usually later, but most likely within 24 hours. *Excursions: every day that we are at a port of call (Itinerary will be posted in Intro ) I will post the available excursions at the end of the night post the night before. You may choose your excursion by PM. One excursion each day might lead to some insights which will be returned at the end of the day. *Tie Lynch - all in the tie die Role Description The Prisoners - As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Prisoners know the ID of The Traitor. *The Framer:(Starts with BTSC) Any day but not two in a row, may stop the lynch of a player that he can RID. However, he gives his true ID to the player that he saves. *The Intimidator:(Starts with BTSC) Each night may choose a player to secretly beat-up. The Intimidator sends a message and a player ID to the host as his target. The host passes on the message to the target, and if The Intimidator selects the same player again the following night, he kills that player. *The Techie:(Starts with BTSC) Each night he taps into the ship’s intercom system and makes a public announcement which will be posted in the night post. When the Techie is killed, his role is revealed. *The Traitor: Knows the identities of all the prisoners and wins with them, but blends in with the regular passengers. But may not have BTSC until the prisoners choose to recruit him. Once recruited, takes on the ability of any prisoner that died before him. If no prisoner deaths have occurred at the time of recruitment, then the traitor has no ability. **If spied (before being recruited) just appears to be ‘medic’. If spied after being recruited he appears as ‘Traitor’. Independent - Stage Magician: (Objective is to be the last one standing) A real magician who passes as an entertainer, he is using his talent for hypnosis to ever-expand his repertoire of abilities. Each night he may take both of two actions; *1-choose a player to hypnotize and learn their role PLUS how to use their ‘original unique’ ability (this does not kill his target.). *2-in addition he may use one of his collected abilities on any chosen target. *The Stage Magician is invincible for the first night and day. (If targeted during the first night he will be saved by a Doctor/Nurse, if targeted for lynch during first the day, he will be saved by The Framer). **If spied just appears to be ‘medic’ Secret Duo: (Objective is to be the last two one standing) *Two random BTSC players (one random Mafioso and one random Innocent). Between them they have an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row), and an additional secret ability. **If either is spied, then they show up as their normal roles. The Innocents - They win as the last faction Standing *The Doctor: Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with nurse if there is any interaction between them (If Nurse and Doctor choose to save the same player, or if the Doctor chooses to save Nurse, or visa versa.) **Cannot save the Mission Handler. **If spied just appears to be ‘medic’ *The Nurse: Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Doctor if there is any interaction between them (If Nurse and Doctor choose to save the same player, or if the Doctor chooses to save Nurse, or visa versa.) **Cannot save the Registry Worker. **If spied just appears to be ‘medic’ *The Minor Thief: A minor Thief who breaks into random staterooms for fun. Each night the Host PMs one of three random abilities (1-killing, 2-saving, or 3-block action) to the MT, and then the MT may select a player to use it against. *Room Cleaner: After years of Cleaning rooms and seeing the ongoing of the cruise, The RC has finally gotten a promotion. The cleaner picks a player and then I tell them what the action is (1-cleaningfor himself, 2-killing, 3-saving, 4-spy after the night post is made, 5-vote manipulation the chosen player’s vote to force him to secretly vote with the RC’s choice, or 6-choice of previous 5) to which the RC can either decline or carry out the action. **If vote manipulation is used on the Casino Junky, it will only effect one of his votes. *Registry Worker: Holder of the ship’s manifest. Each night he may take a peek at the manifest to find out the role of a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night and the Host PMs their role following the night post). *The Prison Guard: arrests a person for one night (must PM me the player's name before the day post). That player will be stuck and only able make only 1 post while in jail (or else they get gang beat and stay in the hospital for another day). The detainee may not use any night power while in prison. *Casino Junky: Due to his gambling addiction, he must to make (1/4)*n predictions each night about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each action he gets correct, he gets an additional vote in the following day’s lynch. If he gets all predictions correct, he strikes the jackpot and purchases the services of a bodyguard to protect him from attack for the night, on top of the additional votes. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players) *S.W.A.T: A Expert in his field who kills for the Innocents. Since he is an accomplished fighter ever since the events on “Freedom of the Seas”, he was sent to eliminate the new threat. Kills any night but not two in a row. If the Mission Handler is attacked on the night that the SWAT is attacking someone, then the SWAT abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting the Mission Handler. (knows the ID of the Mission Handler) *Mission Handler: The person who helps the SWAT keep updated. As long as the SWAT is alive, The Mission Handler cannot be killed. Once the SWAT dies, the Mission handler becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Any night but not two in a row, the Mission Handler may choose to do only one of the two following actions: **1- Act as a vigilante and kill a chosen player. **2- Act as a bodyguard to a chosen player. If any non-killing action is taken against the protected player, then the player making the non-killing action will be killed by the MH, and the MH will be fine. However, If the action taken against the protected player is to kill, then the MH will die for the protected player while killing the attacker. Host's Summary Winning Faction Prisoners: * Underground Dan - The Traitor * SomeGuy - The Framer * Prince_Marth85 - The Intimidator MVP: Prince_Marth85 (see final post by host) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Mekal & Brandonb # Fox - Room Cleaner - Lynched D1 # Slick - Nurse - Killed N4 by Prisoners # Scsw - Casino Junky - Killed N1 by Prisoners # Limey - Doctor - Lynched D4 # RainThinker - Prison Guard - Lynched D5 # Abhisk - Mission Handler - Killed N6 by Prisoners # GMaster479 - The Techie - Killed N6 by Mission Handler # Underground Dan - The Traitor - Killed N6 by The Techie # Woon - SWAT Agent - Killed N2 by Prisoners # CrazyPainter - Registry Worker - Killed N3 by Prisoners # SomeGuy - The Framer - Saved from lynch D1, Lynched D2 # Prince_Marth85 - The Intimidator # GreyCells - Minor Thief - Killed N5 by Prisoners # Joe's Student - Stage Magician - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games